


Happy Halloween

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who exactly was being tricked?!</p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

“Run – head back to the school – NOW!” It was the only thing he could think of. That or hope that an adult would see the kids and help them. Whoever the hell had thought it would be a good idea to let kids out trick or treating after the Ethan Rayne debacle last year needed to be shot.

Turning back to the group of vampires, he reached for his stake and calculated his odds. Strategic thinking wasn't really his forte – he was more of a 'throw yourself into it and hope for the best' kinda fighter. Although since last Halloween, that had been changing slowly – memories making him a bit more methodical in his 'throw himself into the fight' ways. It really didn't look good, and he could only hope he gave the kids a chance to get to safety before the vamps took him down. 

“Well, well, who do we have 'ere?!” The accent told him who it was before the peroxide blond head came into view, and Xander groaned internally. This was so not going to end well. “Well if it isn't the Slayer's little lapdog. Whatcha doin' out on Halloween, Pet?” Strutting towards him, Spike stood just out of reach, smirk all over his face, cigarette end glowing in the corner of his mouth.

“I thought all demons with half a braincell stayed in on Halloween – wasn't that meant to be some sort of rule?! Although I guess the half a braincell explains why you're out here tonight. What do you want Spike?!” He clutched the stake tighter although not tight enough to lose the feeling in his fingers. He couldn't figure out if this was an unlucky coincidence or....

“Couldn't have my property roamin' 'round all unprotected like could I? S'not often Peaches gives me prezzies – wouldn't want 'im to think I don't take care of 'em.”

He followed Spike with his eyes, and then his body as the vampire started walking around him in a circle. He noted that Spike was close but not close enough for him to put the stake in his hand to good use. 

“What are you on about? And can you _try_ to speak in a language I have a chance of understanding cuz honestly? Most words you say seem to have lost their first letter somewhere along the way. That or you smoosh them together, which is kinda strange since you're from England like Giles and you can practically hear every letter when Giles speaks.”

“Ooh feisty little thing aren't ya Pet? Think I'm gonna enjoy beating that out of ya.” Spike was still circling but every now and then he moved closer before bouncing back again. To be honest, it was starting to make him feel a little nauseous all this walking around in a circle. Added to which, he knew the other vampires were still there because the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. His eyes flicked sideways, trying to see how far the kids had got and if there was any sign of Deadboy or Buffy. “I wouldn't be looking for the Slayer or Neanderthal Vamp – seems there's a nest of fledges across town being very very naughty.”

That confused him. It made sense that Spike might possibly use him to lure Buffy and/or Deadboy into a trap – with Spike having some control since he had Xander as a hostage. But sending Buffy and the Souled Wonder off on a wild-goose chase made little to no sense at all. 

“Why ya looking so confused, Pet? Didn't get it the first time? I've come for me property – didn't want the Magnificent Poof and her Blondeness getting in the way did I?”

“First, there will be no beating of anything out of me, because, eww so not into the bondage thing although seeing your propensity for leather it would explain _so_ much. Two, why would you send them all the way across town because duh, hardly likely to know you've got me if you send them off all over the place. Although, possibly to avoid random stakeage and/or childe beating, I could see sending them as far away as possible as a decent enough strategy.”

“Careful, luv, your intelligence is showin'. And I've seen just how hard ya fight to make sure people don't see you've got more than a braincell of ya own.” 

“Can I get a what, followed by a huh?? What do you mean, you've seen..... Spike, have you been spying on me?” Another circle and he was starting to feel very dizzy. In fact, he couldn't tell if the vamp pack were behind him or to the side out of sight.

“Spyin Pet?! Now does that sound like summat a vamp would do? And I thought the Watcher had taught you we're all about the kill and the blood....” The blue eyes were smiling at him, a slight crinkle in the skin around them changing Spike's whole face – made him look kinda sweet really. Which made Xander even more wary which was a good thing since it seemed like every circle brought Spike closer and closer but never close enough for the stake in his hand why? 

Another quick look showed no sign of Buffy or _anyone_ who might be able to help him, but at least the kids had done as he told them so might be safe. And that quick look was enough because as he took his eyes off of Spike, there was a rush of air behind him and a smack on the head that left him enough time to think “oh shit” before he was tumbling to the ground, unconscious before he even hit.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Spike considered his present. Stretched out on the bed, wrists secured to the headboard by handcuffs, the boy – _Xander_ – made a very pretty picture. Angelus always knew his type but this time he might well have outsmarted himself. The boy had a similar look to 'Gelus – dark eyes and hair, broad shoulders that given time he would grow into. Very little hair on his chest, a thin happy trail leading down to his limp heavy cock resting against a muscled thigh. All that running headlong into danger then running away from the ghosts and ghoulies that walked the night had toned him better than any high school gym classes could ever hope to. Similar enough to maybe take Sire's place in his late night dreams. 

It had bothered Spike leaving his gift behind last time. Bloody Slayer and her mother of all people, ruining his plans and sending him back to take his anger out on the Anointed One's useless nest of vampires. He wondered if her Blondeness had noticed one of her own was missing yet or whether she and the Great Foreheaded One were busy mooning over each other. 

A groan from the bed caught his attention, and flicking the cigarette out of the open window he walked back to stand over the awakening boy. 

“'ello Pet. Thought I was gonna have to slap you awake.” He watched as Xander's eyes fluttered open, the long lashes framing confused looking hazel eyes. 

“Fivmormintesmom,” he mumbled as he tried to roll over, coming to a halt as the restraints on his wrists tangled slightly. “What the fuck?!”

“Language, Pet. Not gonna put up with all that profanity.” He watched as the boy closed his eyes and shook his head before opening them again and looking straight at Spike. 

“What the hell- SPIKE! What have you done?” 

“Tsk tsk, Luv, did you not hear me when I said no profanity? You're gonna have to speak to me nicer.” He sat on the bed next to Xander's thigh, reaching to stroke the smooth skin on the boy's stomach as he circled his belly button. “You feel nice, Pet – all smooth and luscious. Can't wait to sink my teeth into you.” He ignored the wiggle the boy gave, the gasp as he dipped his finger into the sensitive little belly button before smoothing his finger upwards towards the peaked brown nipple. 

“Spike – let me go. Please let me go – I promise, I won't say anything to Buffy or.... or Angel or **anyone** but you gotta let me go.”

“Why would I let you go when I've only just got ya Pet? Makes no sense. Dru told me I should get my dark Kitten and I try to do what my Dark Princess wants – makes her less _testy_ that way.” 

“Kitten?! I'm so not a kitten – I mean, if I was gonna be an animal I'd be way more frightening than a kitten. Like a hyena or something, although that was not much of the good with the eating of mascots and the attacking of friends and, oh my God Spike what are you doing?!” 

Ignoring the boy's babble, Spike leaned over and sucked gently at the nipple closest to him, licking the end delicately before nibbling at the little treat. The boy tasted lovely – sweat, heat, firm, lush – and he was unable to stop himself nibbling just a little too hard, the sweet tang of the droplet of blood hitting his tongue and sending a rush of heat to his groin. 

“Oh pretty, you taste really good. And your blood is lovely and sweet too. Must be all that crap candy ya eat all the time, Pet. And I thought I told ya, luv, don't care about the Slayer or the Poof – came for what's mine didn't I?”

Xander was panting, finally relaxing back onto the bed from his stiff arched position. 

“Spike – please, what are you going to do? I – whoa, naughty touching!” That little cry came in response to Spike letting his finger trail down from the stiff nipple towards the boy's groin, stroking the head of the boy's cock before tracing the heavy vein that ran down the underside. A smirk crossed Spike's face at the almost instant response, the boy's cock hardening and lengthening into his touch. 

“Parley!”

“What?”

“Umm, truce or parley or whatever the word is! I wanna negotiate terms!” Spike leaned back in confusion, looking up into Xander's face. Where the hell had the pup heard that?

“'m not a pirate, Kitten. Why would I wanna parley?” 

“Cuz – erm because Deadboy says you always keep your word! Says that when you want something you just keep going until you get it but that if you promise something you stick to it. So I want to parley.”

Shuffling back towards the end of the bed, Spike lay back, his legs pressing against the length of Xander's naked limbs, crossing his arms across his chest.

“He did did he? What – you think you can trust me Pet? 'm a soulless blood-sucking fiend, luv, thought the Watcher had taught you all about that.” 

“You're not just a soulless fiend – I know, I've read the Watcher's diaries about you. So what do you say – terms?” 

“Terms for what?? I think you've forgotten, Kitten, you're tied to **my** bed in my house. Not sure what you think you have to parley with.” 

“Look, think about it. What fun is it for you to just take me – I mean, duh, weakest Scooby going, I'm only human. No one would be surprised that it was me you managed to get right?”

“Keep talking Pet.” He fidgeted, could really do with a cigarette. Tapping his fingers on his thigh, he listened to the boy try to reason his way out of things.

“Okay, well – what if I was willing? I mean, what if you could walk around bragging that you bagged one of the slayer's minions and he gave it up willingly?”

He crooked his scarred eyebrow, a chilling smile crossing his face.

“Gave what up willingly, Pet?”

“What you seem to be wanting. No fighting, no running away. I'll do what you want, how you want but I want some things in exchange.” Well well, his Kitten had something to barter with after all – willing was so much more enjoyable, much more his style.

“I could make you want it Pet...”

“Huh, no doubt. I mean teenager here – linoleum makes me want it.” Spike sniggered, he couldn't help it – the kitten had a mouth on him, that was for sure. 

“What do you want in exchange?”

“I want to be alive by the end of it. And I want you to leave town – gloat and brag as much as you like, but you leave Buffy, Willow and Giles alone.”

“What about Angelus?”

“Pshaw! He can take care of himself – if you think you can take him out, feel free. So do we have a deal?”

“Wanna check the fine print there Kitten?”Spike inhaled deeply – the scents his Kitten were giving off were almost addictive. Arousal, fear, anger, lust – a heady mixture that made him wonder whether it was worthwhile making this little deal. 

“huh?” 

“Don't you want to fine-tune what I want from you? Vampire here, pet, could ask for a lot more than you're prepared to give.”

* * *

Did he want to fine-tune things? Or, if he was going to make this deal and he couldn't think of any other way out of this, then didn't he want the _full_ experience, whatever that might be? Admitting he was gay or at least bisexual should be so easy after this – his friends would probably thank the Lord for something so common to worry about. But he had to survive this in order to make that confession, and if he survived he wanted to have had everything this had to offer – and there he was, right back where he started.

“No. I think I understand what having well, you know, erm sleeping with a vampire entails cuz like, yeah, I've read the diaries including the ones Giles keeps on the top shelf which, hey, you would think he would realise that as soon as he puts them on the top shelf they're going to the be the ones we most want to read because obviously there must be something about them he doesn't want us to read and....”

“Pet..”

“Yeah?”

“Need you breathing for this Pet, 'm not the kind of vamp to go for a totally dead playmate.”

“Ewww! So, do we have a deal?”

“Not dead?”

“Uh huh.”

“Leave Red, the Watcher and the Slayer alone _this_ time?”

“Yep.”

“Anything else I want?” Xander knew his gulp was audible but he couldn't hold it back as he nodded. “An' if I wanna seal it with a kiss?” Suddenly Spike was right in his face, those blue eyes staring into his own and Xander wondered if he had made a mistake. Oh not in trusting Spike – he didn't trust the vampire as far as he could throw him, but this way he had time – time to try to think of a way out of this, time for Buffy to ride to the rescue again, time to make the most of a once-in-a-lifetime experience. If he had made a mistake in wondering if he had fooled Spike at all. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips then leaned up the scant amount his bonds would allow and pressed his mouth to Spike's. 

The mouth was cool, not cold like he had expected, soft lips cushioning his as he pressed gently against them. Just as he was wondering whether Spike had been joking – who knew whether vamps kissed when they had sex? - the mouth on top of his opened and a soft, wet tongue darted out and licked his own lips. And he gave up all thought of methodical thinking or planning and just _felt_.

He felt when Spike undid his bonds so that he could wrap his arms around the lean, tight body on top of his nakedness, the roughness of the denim jeans against his hard cock an arousing contrast to the silky feel of Spike's skin under his hands and pressing against his chest.

He felt when fangs scraped down his neck, leaving a welt but no breaks in skin, a wet tongue rasping over the mark and dragging a groan from him. He felt when Spike wiggled his way between his legs which encouraged him to wrap them around the lean waist, gasping as a zip was quickly released and the cool hardness of another dick was pressing against his for the first time in his life.

He felt it when Spike finally stripped off, and they were rolling over on the bed so that Xander was on top but so not in control because all he could do was moan and groan as Spike took their two lengths together, pressing, rubbing and jerking so that all Xander could do was arch his back and thrust his hips and try not to scream so loud that minions came running to find out just what their Master was doing to cause him to make that noise. 

He felt so relieved to feel lubed fingers touching him because part of him had been wondering whether Spike was going to use blood or just take him raw, but it had never occurred to him that Spike _wouldn't_ take him. 

He felt the sting of pain as he struggled against the strength holding him down on hands and knees, a blunt head pressing where nothing before Spike had pressed before. More pain, and fear spreading now that maybe this just wasn't going to work, that fingers were all he had room for, and that Spike needed to stop pushing pushing pushing until suddenly a bright light of pain shot up his spine and he cried out even more, the act of taking a breath making the pain ebb before the cry had finished leaving him. 

And then he felt Spike pressing against something he had definitely read about but never managed to find, and suddenly pain meant absolutely nothing because that – that was something he would put up with a lot to feel again. And oh oh oh, every time Spike pressed in, he was blessed with that feeling, and now he was pushing back as Spike pressed in, and the feelings inside him were growing and taking over, and the fullness when Spike was deep inside him felt so right, so good and the ache when Spike pulled out was empty and wrong and he was begging, babbling for Spike to come back and there he was and God, he wished whoever was making those grunting, screaming noises would shut up because they were so loud and he didn't want anyone to interrupt this because it felt so fucking good.

“Fuck, pet, you are so tight, so good Kitten. My princess knew what she was doing sending me for you because you feel abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous around my dick. So soft you are, but so strong. That's right, pet, you push back on me, take what you want. Fuckin' gonna make me come, pet, wanna feel me come in you?”

“yespleaseyesyesyes” and he knew he wasn't making any sense but since he had given up thinking and had decided to just go with how he was feeling, that seemed only right, and now Spike was fucking him harder, pushing in deeper, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, couldn't believe he hadn't come already. And now a cool, strong hand was grabbing his cock, and Spike was pressed in so deep, and jerking him off and he knew it was a miracle that he hadn't come by now because that miracle was so over and it was just a matter of seconds before.....

“Oh yes, feeling you come on my cock, pet – that is just - “ And the growling sounds coming from above were such a turn on that even as he was still coming from the first time, his cock was valiantly trying to stay hard in the hopes of a second time. And just as he jerked backwards and groaned, Spike lurched forwards and there were fangs in his throat and Spike was sucking his blood, and that shouldn't feel so good, so good, so good in fact that he was coming again and that had never happened before. And even while he was thinking that he was feeling Spike coming in his ass, a cool burst inside him that was putting out the fire Spike had started in his ass. 

And Spike was still sucking at his neck but it felt so good that trying to think about why he should ask him to stop took so much effort and he would talk to him, he would, just as long as he could lie down while it happened because he was feeling so tired and sleepy now...

* * *

>  
Bouncing on his heels, feeling completely revitalised, Spike watched as the minions packed everything up and got ready to haul arse out of Sunnydale. He had spent the day sleeping with his Pet, and now it was time to get out of there before the Great Blonde Hope realised that she was indeed missing one of her own and really started looking. 

Lighting his cigarette, he watched as the back of the van was made comfortable – double mattress, soft sheets, everything that was needed to make sure his new pet slept well as they drove out of town. Boy wouldn't stay out of it that long – he'd taken enough blood to keep him unconscious for a good long while, but he knew he wasn't going to be lucky enough for it to last until they got far away. The van was kitted out with rings and stuff he could handcuff Kitten to if he got frisky about things, but he was hopeful he wouldn't have to use them for long. Boy had been so responsive, he had high hopes that restraints would become more of a pleasure than a necessity before too long. 

Flicking the cigarette away, he strode into the room he had left Xander sleeping in. The boy was curled on his side, light sheen of sweat covering his body, his breathing deep, heartbeat strong. Scooping him into his arms, Spike looked down into the face of his new pet. Give him a few years to grow into those shoulders, settle into himself a bit, then they could talk about turning. In the meantime, the Boy would make a bloody good heater when it was cold, and the way he was in bed was enough for Spike to keep him for that alone. Maybe he'd take the long way back to Drusilla, spend some time alone with his Kitten. 

He carried Xander out to the van, placing him quite gently onto the mattress before reaching for the cuffs. He arranged Xander carefully so that the restraints wouldn't be _too_ uncomfortable or interrupt his Pet's sleep, and as he went to jump out of the back of the van he managed to convince himself that a pair of hazel eyes hadn't watched him click the cuffs in place with no comment from their owner. But Spike was whistling as he climbed into the driving seat and headed towards the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign.

* * *

Angel cursed as he read the note again.

> > _“Trick or treat, Peaches! Came back to town cos left the pressie you gave me behind but got everything that belongs to me now._
>> 
>> _If you ever manage to get rid of that pesky soul, come look your family up. Fuck it, if you decide to behave like a proper demon, come look us up soul or not, Dru couldn't care less as long as she has her daddy back!_
>> 
>> _Give the slayer my regards – think I'll be too busy with my new Pet to bother seeing her again – might wait til the next one's called before I claim my third!_
>> 
>> _S”_

His demon stirred and for a moment, he fancifully imagined it was laughing at him. Yeah, how exactly did he go about explaining to Buffy that he had inadvertently given Xander to Spike as a present?

* * *


End file.
